Orbital debris in low earth orbit (LEO) is an international problem that threatens the success of scheduled missions and future space ventures. For example, damage from man-made orbital debris is one of the top risks to LEO spaceflight missions. This risk will continue to increase as access to space increases, making orbital debris a global problem that is in need of remediation. Studies have shown that large debris objects are the creation engine for great amounts of smaller, hazardous debris. Thus, an apparatus and method for removal of large, medium, and/or small debris objects may be beneficial to reduce the threat at its source.